


[VND]Sunk

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3p, Devil May Cry (Game), M/M, 水煎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: 欲焰高涨的野兽匍匐在他的身上，以一种狂野的温柔在骚弄着。
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 30





	[VND]Sunk

有阳光散在他的额头。

但丁闭着眼睛，树梢随着风沙沙作响，阳光从林荫的缝隙里落在他的身上。在暖光的安抚下，他在疲惫中感到倦意。他在梦中安睡，天空蓝地欢欣而喜悦，白云泛着光，他感到安心，感官在梦中被模糊，敏锐的知觉变得迟钝。

好困，但丁嘟哝着，他无意识地蜷起身体，却被抓住手腕置于身侧。

维吉尔不满的声音出现在他的耳旁，湿漉漉的水声钻进耳蜗。剧烈的白光在他的眼前狂乱地晃动，终于撕扯开了平静而虚伪的面具。他听见兄长从喉咙里发出不满的吼声，一种危险的预兆。但丁还来不及从挣开半梦半醒的疲惫，他就感到维吉尔已经将粗硬的阴茎插入了他的身体，用来解决一次平常不过的晨勃。

于是但丁不再挣扎，柔软的床铺吸取着他为数不多的精力。但丁消极地应对着，即使没有他的配合，维吉尔也能演完这场独角戏，而当他的哥哥将他使用完毕，就会放他继续休息。

可是但丁的打算落空了，就算他闭上眼睛，那些梦中的悠然景象也已经离他而去。取而代之的，则是他看见一只狰狞的野兽匍匐在他的身上，撕咬着他的身体，宛如在自己的领地上巡视。但丁眼睁睁看着它将自己剥皮抽血，摘心咽肺，再一点点舔弄着他裸露的骨头，无力与快感同时爬上他的脊椎，当他想要挣扎起身时，野兽突然咬住他的喉咙。艰难的呼吸从他收紧到窒息的肺里被挤出来。但丁闷哼出声，而维吉尔一口咬住了他上下滚动吞咽的喉结，用尖利的牙齿在上面留下齿痕，粗糙的舌苔舔去了溢出的血珠。随后一路向下，舔吻着绷紧的脖颈和溢着汗的锁骨，手掌推挤着鼓掌的胸肉，掐出青紫的淤痕，在指缝间，将红肿膨胀的乳首再一次含入口中，吸地滋滋作响。

但丁软倒在床铺上，无法抗拒的快感击碎了他，他只能清醒过来，手指胡乱地抓紧了床单。维吉尔放过了他的胸，转而将他的双腿完全打开，压向布满牙印的胸膛。但丁的身体绷地很紧，将脆弱完全地展示在兄长的面前。滚烫的阴茎在他的身体里肆无忌惮地进出，疼痛伪装成快感，宛如毒药开始麻痹神志。他喘息着、抗拒地睁开了双眼，维吉尔蓝地几乎透明的眼睛凶狠地注视着他，就是他在梦中将他彻底拆吃入腹的那双眼睛。可是他并不感到恐惧，这正是他所渴望的东西，而先于渴望之前，他已经被满足了。

但丁挣扎着起身想与维吉尔接吻，却被他避开。维吉尔将阴茎抽出，在他难耐的呻吟中，重新整根插入，感受着火热的甬道贪婪地吞咽着他的分身。维吉尔平复着自己的呼吸，不管他的弟弟是如何扭着腰，想要他往自己的敏感点上再动一动，甚至连但丁半硬的阴茎都不去理会，丝毫不在意但丁的反应，就算他抱着自己的肩膀，用泛着困意的慵懒音调软声哀求，他也只是保持着自己的节奏。

他向来与温情无缘，无论是作为情人还是兄长。更何况，但丁总是能从自己的任何粗暴的对待中吸收、萃取、转化并获得快感。

维吉尔看着但丁的眼睛，他从懵懂中清醒，又在欲望中迷失。这双眼睛茫然地看着他，当他撵压着前列腺将他送上顶峰时，从深蓝色竖起的瞳仁中会漫出潮湿的水汽，逐渐扩散至蔚蓝清澈的虹膜上，眼眶边泛起艳泽的水光，温润地倒映着自己的身影。他占有了弟弟全部的视线与精神。

这个时候，他才会好心地在他自己咬地艳红的嘴唇上落下一个浅薄的吻。同时恶意地用拇指堵住即将高潮的阴茎铃口，用其他手指反复上下撸动。听见但丁从鼻腔中发出哀泣的声音，后穴绞紧将他推入结肠瓣。

这个时候，他的身体会因为无法排解的高潮以及疼痛而疯狂地挣扎，不必在意手臂上留下的那些抓痕，比猫咪的挑衅还不具有威胁。再反复操弄几次，他的弟弟就会塌着腰，抽搐着腿根，任由他将欲望尽数发泄在他的身体里。

维吉尔从他的身体里退出去的时候，但丁连手指都抬不起来了。

兄长将他抱在怀里，搬到了楼下沙发，好心地给了他一片面包，撕碎用温水泡开，再喂给他。但丁吃得很慢，他的手还在抖，喉咙干地发疼，肺腔也紧地像是有火在烧。

维吉尔又给他倒了杯温水，但丁的身体还留着情欲的高温，他的手指在红肿的肛口徘徊，轻轻戳入时，无法被消化的精液顺着修长的手指滴落，大腿间白浊一片。他们很清楚这个清楚并未就此结束，维吉尔从身后重新进入他的时候，但丁抓着沙发的手指几近泛白，玻璃杯咕隆隆地滚在地毯上，水渍洇湿了一片。

他被箍住抬起了腰，身后位的姿势进地格外地深，更何况是已经被开发过的身体，几乎毫不费力地就插进了肠道深处，泛滥的肠液被激烈的动作从身体里带出来。但丁什么都听不见了，他不知道自己在叫哥哥，还是在叫维吉尔的名字，他只能听见滚烫的呼吸以及浪荡的水声反复交错。

欲焰高涨的野兽匍匐在他的身上，以一种狂野的温柔在骚弄着。

而他则毫无防备地接受，只能接受，尽管他被操到神志不知，然而快感是真实的，他看见自己同欲望一起，快感从碧蓝的天空从海面直落而下。

但丁回头与维吉尔亲吻，这次他的哥哥没有拒绝他，他们亲吻地仿佛两只野兽在互相撕咬，将对方完整地吞吃入腹。

但丁又感到困意向他袭来，他向维吉尔靠去，勾着他的肩膀支撑着自己，想要摒除睡意。这次维吉尔却说，你可以继续睡。身下的动作却没有停。但丁扯了扯嘴角，想要回讥维吉尔言不由衷，可是暖流泛滥在他的身体里，他最终还是沉沉睡去。

尼禄走进事务所的时候，房间里还弥漫着一股麝香与薄荷混合的味道。他拧着眉毛挥开鼻子前的气味，小心地靠近，不要吵醒还睡着的但丁。

他睡得很沉，呼吸绵长，赤裸的身上盖着维吉尔的大衣。这不堪蔽体衣服只不过让维吉尔的占有欲更加欲盖弥彰而已。

就像他明明不在这里，却到处都是他的存在感。

尼禄哼了一声，负气地掀起维吉尔的衣服，随即便红了脸。很显然，他们刚刚经历了一场狂欢，精疲力尽的但丁此时还留有情欲的余韵，皮肤上全是维吉尔留下的痕迹。尼禄看见他胸膛上刻下的齿印，他想象自己的父亲是如何推挤着但丁丰硕的胸腔，捏动两团柔软的乳肉送入口中；视线向下游走，他看见腰上泛着青的指痕，维吉尔一定很用力地搂着他的腰，迫使他抬起后臀，吞纳着另一个人的阴茎。

但丁睡地很沉，根本没有意识到他的孩子对他的身体别有意图，正毫无防备地躺在自己的面前，而尼禄则像是一个恼怒又手足无措的孩子，不知该如何收拾父母的残局。

父母在他的生活中缺席了这么久，却在一夜之间堂而皇之地突然出现，他甚至还没想好怎么整理自己的感情，又突然离开了。

他不想那么快喊维吉尔叫“爸爸”，同样也不想让心上人当他“妈妈”。

“维吉尔……”

尼禄还拧着眉毛的时候，但丁突然出声，他吓了一跳，才发现他喊的是维吉尔的名字。不想认输。年轻的幼崽咬牙，他向勉强盖住腰腹的风衣下摆探出手，沿着结实修长的小腿一路向上，探入滑腻的大腿内侧。但丁的体温因为睡眠而比平常更高，后穴红肿泛热，过量的白色精液混合肠液顺着呼吸向外溢出，沾满了惯于握枪的手。维吉尔甚至还没有帮他清理，还是说他根本没有这个打算，让自己的兄弟含着精液入睡来满足他过分的控制欲。

尼禄小心地注视着但丁的动静，他在自己的巢穴中睡得太沉了，或者说，他笃定尼禄不会伤害他。他甚至连呼吸都没有慌乱，平稳地躲在自己的睡梦中，胸膛起伏。

尼禄抓着他光滑圆润的脚踝，挤入双腿间。低下头，毫不犹疑地将但丁疲软的阴茎的阴茎含入嘴里。一次粗糙的口活，他只是凭借着本能，用舌苔上下舔弄，等感受到他的阴茎在自己的口中逐渐坚硬，才慢慢地将它含地更深，讨好地吞咽着。他听见但丁的呼吸变成急促，可是他还是没有醒过来。而幼崽已经向着父辈的权威张牙舞爪。

尼禄将勃起的阴茎从口中吐出，改为用手指套弄，而另一只手则插入了他填满了精液的后穴。贪婪的情欲仿佛无法被满足一般，食髓知味的身体热情地接纳了他。但丁别过头，呢喃着含混不清的音调。

“维吉尔……”、“停、下……”“唔！”

尼禄咬住了他的心口，覆盖了维吉尔留下的痕迹，而已经硬到发疼的阴茎同样毫不留情地插入了他的身体，直顶到底。

但丁被插地一震，眼珠滚动。他想要再次从睡梦中醒来，却被铺天盖地的疲惫压住了清醒的指令。他沉溺在漫无出口的欲望里，被压榨出了所有的力气，无法阻止尼禄在他身上的所作所为。

而他的孩子则以为在他的默许下得寸进尺，不顾他几近抽搐的身体、虚弱摆动的手指，大开大合地在他的身体里进出，精液不停地被他的动作带出，滴落在沙发上。

尼禄愤恨地想要在但丁的梦中拔除维吉尔的身影，却同样知道父亲的存在无处不在，就像现在，明明他听见但丁不成调的呻吟，却清楚在不久之前，但丁同样在他父亲的身下婉转呻吟，甚至崩溃哀求。

而维吉尔会怎么做呢，尼禄扶着但丁的腰，他的父亲会将阴茎插地更深，直接插入结肠瓣里，他看见但丁向后仰去，抖着嘴唇连声音都发不出，火热的后穴热情地拥吻着他阴茎的每一寸。

尼禄抓着他过长的头发靠近自己，同样给了他一个吻，小心翼翼地舔弄着泛着水光的嘴唇，趁着喘息的片刻，撬开唇瓣，勾起舌尖缠绕在一起。他尝到了血腥的味道，放任自己给予他一点伤害，不会很疼的。

几经挣扎后，但丁终于幽幽地醒来，他的身体像是被碾碎了又拼了起来。他揉着尼禄的头发，这个孩子变得有些扎手了，越过宽阔的肩膀，对着维吉尔无声地说道：

管管你儿子。

而后在尼禄的怀里，到达了高潮。

“自作自受，但丁。”

维吉尔刚从浴室里出来，顺手向后梳去的头发还淌着水。他踱着步，毫不在意儿子冒着火的视线走向沙发的另一侧，粗糙的手掌贴着弟弟赤裸的背脊，柔软的脂肪包裹着嶙峋的骨节，沿着薄汗的皮肤一路向下，插入臀缝间，像是在检查他的身体状况。尼禄的阴茎还深深地埋在他的身体里，肛口的褶皱几乎被撑平，艳红的软肉随着儿子的动作外翻，带出混乱不堪的淫液。

但丁反射性地绞紧了后穴，差点让尼禄丢盔卸甲。

维吉尔好整以暇地看着他的儿子怒目而视，同时不顾但丁的挣扎，用手指强行挤出一丝缝隙，就着这缝隙撑开被填满的后穴。他挑起眉，尼禄僵直了身体，在他涨红的视线下，维吉尔开始翻搅，大量的浊液沾满了他的手，他抽出手指，另一只手撩起但丁额前凌乱的落发，尼禄看见他的眼角被逼地通红，连同耳尖都是玫瑰般的艳色。他的父亲将白色的浊液涂在他抿紧的嘴唇上，随后毫不留情地撬开他的嘴唇，夹着瘫软的舌尖搅地啧啧作响，于是又寻挲着尖利的虎牙，用指腹粗暴刮擦着上颚，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角淌下。

但丁咬住了他的指节，却没有多少威胁的意味，他没有多少力气了，咬住的动作像是一种讨好的舔弄，而因为身下越发激烈的撞击，他不得不支着尼禄的手臂来固定住自己的身体。于是他向后仰去，背靠在维吉尔的身上，让兄长咬住他的肩膀，在这片还算完好的皮肤上又落下一个印记。

野兽虎视眈眈地看着自己的幼崽撕咬着猎物，他缺乏教导，却因为与生俱来的天赋被早早地激发出了狩猎的本能。他将挣扎不休的猎物圈在怀里，毒药包裹在糖衣里，就像欲望裹挟着亲情与爱，他们以相同的理由互相厮杀，带着倒刺的舌头舔去额角淌下的汗水，尖锐的利爪拨动颤抖的腰线。

但丁的声音变得高亢，又转为无声的喘息。他在尼禄的手臂上抓出血痕，绷直了脚背，维吉尔不许他逃离，他又一次被尼禄带上了共同的高潮。

过了很久，他才终于回过神，肚子里沉甸甸地微微隆起，他被射满了精液。但丁模糊的视线中，尼禄闭上了眼睛。他抬起身去亲吻他的孩子，安抚着受惊的幼崽。

而当尼禄刚从他的身体里退出去的时候，另一根阴茎没有留给他任何喘息的机会，就直硬地插入了他的身体。但丁呼吸一窒，他还来不及发出不满的声音，濒临发疯的快感接踵而至，他的身体先于精神接纳了维吉尔，痛苦与情欲再次纠缠在一起，熊熊燃烧。

他的身体被快感折磨到近乎麻木，维吉尔抓着他过长的头发将他压在沙发上，但丁被陷在皮革陈旧的气味里，以及另一根阴茎试探性地摩挲着他的嘴唇。

但丁被顶地咳了一声，胃液都开始翻涌，后穴里埋着兄长的阴茎，而口腔则被尼禄塞满了。呼吸变得滚烫，他尽力地将阴茎吞咽地更深，吸地脸颊酸涩，嘴角被撑地干疼。他暗骂这两个贪得无厌的混蛋，只露出一点抗拒的反应，维吉尔就惩罚般地碾过他的前列腺。他向前倒去，不得不将尼禄的阴茎含地更深。父子俩在这一刻充满了默契，来回拉锯着他的底线，他却在无止境的欲望中溃不成军。

精液呛地他连骂人的力气都没有了，甚至还来不及咽下，就从破裂的嘴角滑落，他下意识地去舔，尼禄凑近了他，勾起疲软的舌头，与他交换了一个吻。

维吉尔同样在他的身体里射了出来，倒灌的精液从他的后穴里流出来，顺着他翘起的臀缝流向腰间，堆积在凹陷的腰窝里。但丁累地连手指都不想动，他被打断了两次睡眠，这两个混蛋却还不曾尽兴。

维吉尔看穿了他讽刺的视线，他将精液在紧实的腰腹上抹开，重新掰开他的双腿，但丁突然意识到了什么，却来不及阻止又一次贯穿了他的尼禄，他想破口大骂，却被同时插入的另一根阴茎吓地动弹不得。

“啊——不！维吉！”

他下意识地呼喊哥哥的名字，却被拧住下巴，对上了尼禄的视线。

“尼禄……，唔……、帮，帮帮我。”他哀求着，声音断断续续，却同时被迫吃下了两根阴茎。他像是被痛与欲望同时劈开成两半，又被缝合、重塑，捏造成他们所想象的那样承载所有欲望的容器。但丁的眼前闪着激烈的火光，模糊着现实的边界。他像是雌伏于欲望的野兽，当两根同样粗硬的阴茎开始抽插时，只剩下了身下的快感。

他听见维吉尔稍纵即逝的叹息。在不知道多少次高潮之后，终于沉沉地睡去。


End file.
